


Relationship

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine Your OTP [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Kuroko, announcing their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> It is written on Tumblr with a post in imagineyourotp as the prompt. X3

"LISTEN TO WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY, LOWLIFES!" Kise shouted as he entered a room in a restaurant booked by Akashi, holding Kuroko's hand.

There were a lot of people there: Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, and then... Aomine, with Kagami, his  **boyfriend** (everybody didn't know what the heck happened with their relationship, but then they decided that they didn't care about it).

"What is it, Ki-chan?" Momoi asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aomine asked as he stuffed a pizza inside Kagami's mouth, forcefully (how romantic).

"Don't be so loud, Kise, hmph," Midorima hmph-ed.

"Have a seat," Murasakibara said.

"What is happening, Ryouta?" Akashi stared at him.

Kise held up a hand. "Listen, Ahominecchi! And also everybody!"

"Who the fuck is Ahominecchi?" Aomine shouted angrily.

Kise ignored him. "Look at this!" He showed his hand, and also Kuroko's.

"Kise-kun... you're too much," Kuroko commented, face as static as always.

"What? Tetsu is paler than you, we know," Aomine raised one of his eyebrows.

Kise shook his head. "You're as idiot as always, Aominecchi," he said, and again, ignoring Aomine's protest. "Look at this! We have the same rings! Isn't it cute?"

"Nothing looks cute," Kagami spoke.

Silence.

"What, you and Tetsu what?"

"Wait, what? Kuroko, what the hell? WHERE'S YOUR TASTE?!"

"But Kagamin doesn't have any taste too, right? Since you go out with Dai-chan out of all people."

"THE HELL!"

"Eh? Kuro-chin and Kise-chin?"

"Kise, what did you do to Kuroko? HOW?"

"I see, Ryouta... So, the two of you... where?"

Kuroko nodded. "In The Netherlands. We are married now," he bowed.

"Hah! What do you think, Aominecchi?! Aren't you jealous? Ne, Kagamicchi?" Kise laughed.

"Jealous of what?" Aomine ate his pizza.

The next seconds, everybody forgot what happened because they decided that they didn't care--just like how they reacted towards Aomine and Kagami's relationship.


End file.
